Tranquillisant
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Dès que En était à côté de lui, Yumoto se calmait automatiquement.


**TRANQUILLISANT**

 _Dès que En était à côté de lui, Yumoto se calmait automatiquement._

 **Note** : OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème **Pile**. Très peu inspirée par ce thème, j'avais quand même envie d'écrire sur En et Yumoto vu que je les aime beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien, donc je reviens 8)

 **Note review** : Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le problème avec Yumoto, c'était qu'il était _impossible à tenir_.

Du matin au soir et du soir au matin, il bougeait, parlait, riait, sautait, sans arrêt, une véritable pile électrique !

Gora, en tant que frère aimant et dévoué, s'y était bien évidemment habitué. Il chérissait même ce comportement, il aimait voir son petit frère aussi énergique, le voir en pleine forme était ce qu'il souhaitait le plus.

Cependant, les membres du club de défense de la Terre avaient déjà beaucoup plus de mal à le gérer. Wombat le premier.

Le pauvre extra-terrestre devait supporter ses caresses à longueur de journée. Et si par malheur le petit blond avait décidé de lui faire porter toutes sortes d'accessoires, il n'y avait presque aucune chance pour qu'il n'y échappe.

Io et Ryuu arrivaient plus ou moins à le gérer, mais ses câlins sauvages et son énergie inépuisable arrivaient souvent à les épuiser à leur tour.

Atsushi savait assez bien le gérer. Il le calmait, répondait à ses questions, se débrouillait pour qu'il lâche Wombat... En fait, il ressemblait presque à une mère. C'était certainement ce que devait ressentir le plus jeune, étant donné qu'il écoutait toujours Atsushi et se calmait rapidement lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Même si ça ne durait pas bien longtemps.

Le Conseil des Élèves évitait clairement Yumoto. Particulièrement Kinshirou, il avait assez de remarques gênantes de la part de En, si le plus petit en rajoutait il n'avait pas fini d'entre parler de sa « presque relation » avec Atsushi.

Les jumeaux Beppu... Disons qu'ils réalisaient à peine que Yumoto existait. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés de Gora, seul l'aîné Hakone comptait à leurs yeux.

Mais une personne arrivait à calmer la pile qu'était le jeune garçon.

Atsushi le remarqua en premier.

Il avait demandé à En d'aller à la salle du club avant lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Atsushi allait ouvrir la porte, il remarqua bien vite qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit ce qui était plus qu'anormal étant donné que Yumoto était censé être déjà à l'intérieur. Il s'imagina de suite les pires scénarios, osant à peine imaginer l'état de la salle mais se décida à finalement ouvrir la porte.

Pour tomber sur un Yumoto complètement calme, assis juste à côté de En qui lisait un livre. Il fallut quelques secondes à Atsushi pour qu'il comprenne la situation. Malheureusement ce fut assez pour que Yumoto le remarque et recommence à partir dans tous les sens.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé à Io et Ryuu mais savait pertinemment que les deux jeunes hommes l'avaient aussi remarqué.

Et les occasions se multiplièrent. Dans la salle du club, dans le réfectoire, dans les bains... Dès que En était à côté de lui, Yumoto se calmait automatiquement.

Evidemment, Atsushi l'avait un jour fait remarquer à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction particulière... Si ce n'est se rapprocher du petit blond pour vérifier cette théorie.

Personne ne s'était douté qu'un mois plus tard Atsushi trouverait les deux blonds en train de s'embrasser furieusement en plein milieu de la salle du club.

A ce moment, il eut peur. Peur pour sa vie. Parce qu'un jour Gora découvrirait qu'il avait été la raison pour laquelle ces deux s'étaient mis en couple.

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vo** **us pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
